


Truth

by icarus_chained



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny prompt ficlet (50 words), Aziraphale and Crowley, masquerade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

They sit above the masque. One in black, one in white.

The demon gestures, and what were masks are now faces, twisted with the truth, sins made manifest.

The angel reaches out, wrung pity, a word to undo, and demon catches his hand.

"Wait," he says, gently. "This way, you see yours, too."


End file.
